Invisible to Me
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Kendall was raped and murdered that night, and Logan saw it all happen. Now he's haunted by the sound of Kendall's screams...and his spirit following him everywhere he goes. He starts to realise he may not have lost his best friend after all. KOGAN.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be sad, but I'm excited about writing it! I hope you like it!**

_It started off pretty normally. That was the funny thing._

_James and Carlos were out on a date somewhere else and had bailed on them, so it had been a Kendall-Logan outing. Not that Logan minded; he preferred being alone with Kendall than anything. Though naturally, the blonde didn't know that._

_They were sitting in a diner on opposite ends of a booth, Kendall with a cheeseburger, which he'd started to eat more after spending time with James, and Logan with a meatball sub. Kendall giggled lightheartedly at some joke Logan made. "When did you get so funny?"_

_"Hey, I've always been funny!" Logan protested. "Your pretty blonde head just hasn't noticed!"_

_Kendall laughed, then stopped, cocking his head slightly. "Pretty?"_

_"U-um—oh, it's just an expression!" Logan said quickly, trying to cover up his accidental compliment._

_Kendall was about to say something back when suddenly a hand slammed down on their table, making them both jump. They looked up to see three men standing in front of them, all three were tall, muscular and scary looking._

_"Faggots," the tallest man spat at them. He had messy dark hair and cold grey eyes. Logan just rolled his own eyes and the three turned and walked away. He didn't realise how much that face would taunt him for so long. Or for what reason. He never could have predicted it._

_"Morons," Kendall murmured to him, laughing. "Can't even realise we're not together."_

_Maybe they picked up on the vibes I'm sending out to YOU, Logan wanted to reply. Instead he shrugged, taking a bite of his meatball sub. "They're not worth bothering about."_

_When they were finished their food, they didn't realise they were being followed as they left the diner. Logan was the one to suggest they take a shortcut through the alley coming up in their right. "It'll save us at least ten minutes," Logan persisted when Kendall looked uncertain. "Come on, I wanna get home."_

_Kendall sighed, smiling. "Ok. But if we get shot and burned to bits, I'm blaming you."_

_"Deal," Logan replied with a laugh as the blonde followed him down the alley._

_Then only ten seconds later, they were surrounded. "Look, it's the little faggots!" the tallest with the grey eyes chuckled. "They've come to play with us."_

_The other two laughed. But Kendall and Logan were suddenly very scared. Logan was the first to be grabbed, the shortest of the three holding him so his arms were pinned by his sides and he couldn't get away._

_"Stop it, leave us alone!"_

_The second man standing there gave Logan a swift punch in the face, makingke scream and Logan groan in discomfort. Blood trickled from his nose as the man hit him again, before punching him in the gut._

_"Logan!" Kendall cried, darting forward to try and pry the man's arm away when he prepared for another blow. But then the tallest with the cold eyes grabbed Kendall's pulling the struggling blonde flush against him._

_"Isn't he a pretty little ass?" the man purred, holding Kendall tight against him. "I can almost see your source of interest, pipsqueak."_

_"Let me go!" Kendall whimpered, trying to squirm out of the man's grip._

_"Nah, I don't think so, baby. We haven't even started yet." The man gave another dark chuckled, one of his strong hands running down Kendall's back to his ass, giving it a squeeze. It was this that made Kendall start crying in fear, trying to hit the man holding him prisoner._

_Then the man who'd punched Logan was coming forward, grabbing onto Kendall too. And Logan started to panic at the look on their faces. They looked hungry, they looked dangerous._

_Kendall's struggling suddenly became even more futile. But it didn't stop him from trying even harder._

_"Kendall!" Logan screamed as the two men pinned the crying blonde down. "Stop it, don't hurt him!"_

_"Shut up, faggot!" the man holding Logan snarled, shaking him violently. "Here's what's gonna happen, you faggot. You're gonna watch what we do to your little slut and you're not gonna do a fucking thing about it, you're too weak."_

_"No!" Logan shouted in protest, trying his best not to cry out in pain when the man holding him hit him in the gut. "Leave him alone!"_

_The two men holding Kendall just laughed, as one of them held Kendall still while the other reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Kendall screamed and sobbed, trying to push them off. "P-please . . . don't . . . no!"_

_The man holding Kendall with his arms pinned by his sides shoved him down onto his knees, pulling him so he was bent over. The other man started unbuttoning his own pants, chuckling darkly. "Can't wait for this, it's gonna feel so good, you're gonna be so tight . . ."_

_"Logan, p-please!" Kendall sobbed in fear, trying to look over his shoulder at what the man was doing. "H-help me!"_

_"Get off him!" Logan screamed, starting to cry in fear at the entire situation, struggling a little harder. "Take me instead, I don't care, just don't hurt him!"_

_"It's too late for that, fag," the man laughed, his cold eyes boring into Logan's. "Besides, I think I'd rather have him . . ."_

_Then the man shoved his huge, throbbing erection into Kendall's hole, stretching him in the most painful way possible. Kendall screamed in pain and fear, tears pouring down his cheeks as his body trembled._

_"Stop!" Logan yelled angrily, struggling and wanting to murder those three for what they were doing. "He hasn't done anything, leave him!"_

_"Stop it, please!" Kendall screamed as the man thrust in and out of him even harder. "It hurts, stop it!"_

_Logan sobbed and screamed for them to stop and leave his friend alone, but they only laughed at him. The first man moaning in pleasure and pounding in and out of Kendall's virgin hole and digging his nails into his hips to make them bleed, the second man biting Kendall's neck hard enough to leave marks._

_"S-stop!" Kendall wailed, starting to struggle again even though it did him no good. "L-Logan . . ."_

_"Kendall, it's ok," Logan managed to choke out, but it really wasn't._

_After what seemed like forever, the first man groaned low in his throat, Kendall crying weakly as he came inside of him. The man pulled out, redressing himself with a smile on his face._

_"You think we're finished with you yet, bitch?" the rapist snarled, smirking as he pulled Kendall's pants up as they dragged the blonde onto his feet. "We're not even close."_

_The man holding Logan suddenly gave him a hard punch in the stomach, before slamming his head against the wall. Logan fell onto the ground, head throbbing. Through his blurred vision, he saw the three men closing in on the sobbing Kendall, holding him tightly. His vision faded, and when it came back he saw the man who'd held him with his hands closed around Kendall's throat, throttling him as the blonde's head flopped like a fish. Kendall's struggles weakened until he stopped altogether, only held up by the men._

_"No . . ."_

_Logan's voice gave out as he started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was two gunshots exactly three seconds apart, before everything went back._

Logan woke up in a hospital bed three days later, with James, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Katie standing around him. But Kendall was nowhere in sight.

"How are you feeling, bud?" James asked a little hoarsely, eyes red and puffy.

"Um, my head hurts . . ." Logan mumbled, sitting up a little. He looked around the small hospital room, frowning when he saw it was empty except for him, not like he expected. "Guys, where's Kendall?"

All at once, Mrs Knight's face crumpled, Katie gave some sort of wail with a hand over her mouth, and Carlos burst into tears, sobbing with his head buried in James's shoulder. "L-Logan . . ." Mrs Knight sobbed.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, suddenly very worried.

"What's the last thing you remember?" James asked, looking the strongest of all of them.

"They . . . they were choking him. And I-I heard a gun . . ." Logan stopped, feeling himself grow colder. God, no. No no no no no . . . "Where is he!"

There was silence for another moment or two.

"Kendall . . . K-Kendall's dead," James whispered at last, a tear sliding down his own cheek.

"What?"

There was silence, except for the sound of crying.

"No . . ." Logan choked out, tears building up in his eyes. "No no no no no! I-it's not true! You're fucking lying to me!"

"No, Logan—"

"He's n-not dead, you're lying!" Logan screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "He's not, he can't be . . ."

Logan slapped Carlos's hands away when he tried to give him a hug. "Don't touch me! You're all lying!"

"Logan, we're not lying!" Katie shouted at him, crying angry, tearless sobs. "Kendall is dead, ok? He's g-gone!" She was trembling, breath coming out in weak gasps.

"They found this bullet case thing a-at the scene, and now they have you as a w-witness," James managed to get out, wiping his eyes with a shaking hand.

"But, isn't it obvious that he's dead, if they—"

"No, no, they d-didn't find his body," Mrs Knight sobbed, struggling to breathe properly. "W-we can't even h-have a proper funeral f-for him, they t-took his body with them . . ."

The police were searching for Kendall's body, but they doubted they would find it. The men who'd attacked them had likely burned it, or taken it and buried it somewhere miles away from civilisation. They planned to call it off if they didn't find it in another week. They were doubtful. As far as they were concerned, it was just another assault-murder case.

Logan couldn't forget that screaming, before the sound of that gun right before he passed out. The gun that killed his best friend, his one love. He never got to tell Kendall how he felt. It was too late. Instead of having Kendall in his arms like he'd wanted for so long, all he had were nightmares, flashbacks of Kendall's screams and sobs, with Logan helpless to everything.

Because Kendall was raped and murdered that night. And Logan saw it all happen.

**. . . I'm sad now, but I'm writing this anyway! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Not much happened, but I hope you like!**

_"I love you, Logie," Kendall said softly, smiling at Logan._

_Logan grinned back at him, heart pounding as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "I love you too, Kendall. So much."_

_Kendall giggled against his lips, hands tangling in Logan's hair. Logan smiled into the kiss, when suddenly his head began to spin. He started to get dizzy. He opened his eyes in horror to see his hands moving from cupping Kendall's face down towards his neck. He gasped against Kendall's mouth, which made the blonde pull back, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_Logan shook his head in confusion, unable to control his hands as they moved to grasp Kendall's neck tightly. The blonde gasped, eyes widening as his hands moved to try and pry Logan off. "Logan . . .?"_

_"I don't know what's happening!" Logan cried as he felt his hands tighten around Kendall's windpipe, choking him. Kendall's face turned white as he tried to struggle out of Logan's grip._

_"I can't stop!" Logan sobbed in horror, trying his hardest to control his hands. But he couldn't. Kendall have one final gasp before his eyes shut and he went limp, Logan's hands finally releasing him as he fell to the floor._

_Logan was trembling as he stared down at the lifeless Kendall, his green eyes blank and . . . dead. Dead._

_"K-Kendall . . . oh my God . . ."_

_"Logan?"_

_Logan spun around to see Kendall standing behind him. "Kendall! What? But . . . I thought . . ."_

_"I hate you!" Kendall screamed, his green eyes now cold and angry. "It's all your fault! You killed me!"_

_"N-no, I didn't . . ." Logan stuttered out. "I tried to help you—"_

_"You did fuck all! I HATE YOU! They raped me, they killed me, and it's all because of YOU!"_

_"P-please, I didn't mean—"_

_"You wanted me to die!" Kendall screamed in rage, tears pouring down his face. "YOU WANTED THEM TO KILL ME!"_

_"No, I didn't!" Logan sobbed, trying to touch Kendall only to be shoved too the floor next to other-Kendall's body. He had no idea what was happening, and it scared him shitless._

_"Kendall, please—"_

_"You'll be sorry!" Kendall hissed, angry tears falling down his face. "I'll make you sorry!"_

_Logan saw Kendall reaching into his pocket. Them he heard a click, and Kendall was pointing a gun at him. "N-no, please!"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Logan heard Kendall screaming in pain and fear, then two gunshots three seconds apart—_

"NO!"

Logan woke up so suddenly he jolted into a sitting position, looking around in terror. He only realised he was crying when he realised the whole thig had been a nightmare. He lay back down and curled up into a ball, shaking.

_"Come on, I wanna get home."_

_"Ok. But if we get shot and burned to bits, I'm blaming you."_

I'm blaming you. Logan began to cry harder. It really was his fault. It was all his fault Kendall was dead. He should have tried harder to save him. He shouldn't have gone down that alley. It was all his fault . . .

* * *

><p>The three boys were called to Rocque Records the next morning. None of them wanted to go, but what else was there to do? T was better than sitting around the apartment, moping. It was better to stay active.<p>

So they dragged themselves off to the studio, dragging their feet to Gustavo's office. When they walked in, they saw their manager and his assistant standing there in front of the desk, looking grim and unhappy.

"I didn't call you here to work," Gustavo said, quietly for some reason.

"Then why are we here?" Carlos asked, his tone simply questioning by they bothered going anywhere anymore.

"First, I just wanna say . . ." Gustavo swallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry, about what happened to Kendall. He didn't deserve it."

Kelly had to grab a tissue and dry her eyes at his words, her face crumpling at the memory of Kendall.

"And, I just want to say that this band . . . I don't expect any of you to try ad go on without him here. I know he would probably want us to continue our way to the top, but I think we all agree it's not the same without him. Especially under the circumstances that caused him to . . . to leave the band. So, Big Time Rush is on hiatus for now. Unless at some point in the future we're up to making music again, we're finished. But I can understand if you'll want to stay in LA, since they haven't found his body yet. Griffin and I will continue paying for your apartment, and we can still remain in contact if you'd like."

They all stood still after his speech, shocked. They hadn't expected this at all. Somehow it just brought emotions out. James was the first to respond, by sniffling and running forward to give both of them a hug. "Thank you."

After a moment or two, Carlos moved forward and joined in the group hug. Logan stood there and watched them, trembling slightly. Then he stumbled forward, letting out a dry sob and clasping them tight, shaking with the effort of keeping the tears inside.

He opened his eyes when he was sure he wasn't going to break down and cry. He glanced at the space over Gustavo's shoulder and froze. He blinked a few times to check if he was dreaming. But the hallucination wasn't going away.

Kendall was standing by the door of the dance studio, leaning against the wall. As Logan stared at him with wide eyes, the blonde gave him a little smile, his green eyes sparkling as he raised his arm and waved.

_No . . . that's not possible. Kendall is dead . . . DEAD . . ._

Logan was stumbling away from the hug and running down the corridor before he knew it. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the cubicle at the end, leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. He finally let the tears fall as he tugged at his hair with his fingers. He was starting to imagine things now. Oh God, he couldn't take this, it wasn't fair, the pain of seeing Kendall die was really starting to get to him—

"Logie, it's ok."

Logan froze; the whisper was so quiet he hardly noticed it. But he did, just a little.

"Logan?"

Logan's hands moved to his sides as his head snapped up looking at the closed door. That voice was so familiar, he knew who it belonged to . . . "K-Kendall?"

"Logan . . . it's me."

Logan's heart snapped in two for the millionth time. "Oh. James."

"Can you open the door? Please?"

Logan nodded, even though James couldn't see him. He reached forward and unlocked the door, the pretty boy immediately pushing it in and looking in at him. "Logan, are you ok?" He flinched. "Ok, a dumb question. Um, do you wanna talk about it?"

Logan stared at him with wide eyes. The he let out a breathless sob, running forward strict into James's arms and bawling into his chest. He was shaking uncontrollably. "J-James . . . I miss him s-so much . . ."

"I know, Logan. I know . . ." James murmured, tears silently falling down his own face as he hugged Logan close. He needed comfort just as much as the smaller boy did.

"It's all my f-fault," Logan sobbed. He gave a little hiccup, "I was all like 'Yeah, let's go down a f-fucking alley, nothing will happen', but it did, they raped h-him and k-killed him, and it's because of me!"

"Logan, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault . . ." James froze. "Hold on. W-what did you say? They . . . they raped him?"

Logan nodded against James's chest, shaking. "And they beat him. Right in front of me . . ." He started to cry again. "I tried t-to stop them, but I c-couldn't . . ."

"It's ok, Logan," James choked out, gripping Logan tighter. "You . . . you tried, you c-can't forget that . . ."

"I know, but . . ."

"No buts."

James and Logan both turned to see Carlos standing at the bathroom door, walking over to them. "Kendall knows you tried to help him," the Latino said hoarsely. "You know he's not angry with you."

"I know," Logan whispered. "But I'm angry with myself."

James beckoned Carlos in to join the hug, and when he did that tallest boy murmured, "We're in this together, guys. We can get through this. What was it Kendall said?"

Logan didn't answer. But Carlos quietly replied, "no matter ow hard the first half is, get back on the ice."

They went home to 2J, James retiring to his room and Carlos going out to wander around the park. Logan went into his own room, eager to be alone. He shut the door firmly behind him, feeling tears build up for the hundredth time that day. He turned to look at the desk, spotting a photo resting there. He sniffled mournfully.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall," Logan whimpered as he looked down at the framed photo. Kendall and Logan were the only ones there; it was from one of the days chilling in 2J. Kendall and Logan were thrown down on the orange couch, Logan with an arm casually slung around Kendall's shoulders. They both looked so happy . . . "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Logan jumped, looking to either side of him. But it was so quiet he though he must have imagined it. "I need to get more sleep . . ."

"Logan?"

Logan spun around, heart pounding. He knew he heard it that time. He gasped, eyes widening as his eyes fell on his bed.

Kendall was sitting there, smiling at him. He lifted his hand and gave a little wave, like he had before. "Hi."

"N-no . . ." Logan gasped, stumbling backwards and slamming off the desk. Pens and paper clattered to the floor but he didn't even notice. "No, that's not possible . . ."

"Logan, it's ok," Kendall started, beginning to stand up.

At this, Logan leaped towards the door, shaking. "No, get away! You're n-not real! You're dead!"

"Logan—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Logan screamed, tears beginning to fall as he ran from the room, slamming the door behind him in the hopes it would keep his nightmare trapped inside.

**Gasp! What will happen? Find out next chapter, and pretty please review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Again, not the most eventful. But I hope you enjoy!**

Logan sprinted out of the apartment, running down the hallway towards the stairwell. Once there, he leaped up every step until he reached the door to the roof, running out before slowing to a stop and falling onto his knees, panting.

He began to cry again, hands over his ears as he curled up in a ball on the concrete. Why wouldn't these hallucinations go away? Why was this happening to him? It must be his mind, using his guilt to play with him and torture him for what he'd done. Yeah, that made sense. His mind was punishing him.

And he deserved to be punished.

Logan sat up suddenly, looking at the roof. Or more specifically, the edge. Many floors below lay the hard concrete ground that would kill him instantly.

He'd barely feel it, just a little snap. Then he wouldn't feel anything at all.

No pain, no guilt.

He was up and walking towards it before he even realised it. The whole time his brain was chanting, _One step less, one step less . . ._

One step less until it was all over.

Logan stood on the edge of the roof, looking down at the street far below. Nobody was standing there right now, there would be no one to see him fall. He was glad. He wanted this moment all to himself. He looked up at the clouds, and back down at the ground, tears blurring his vision.

"I'm sorry, James," he whispered, his own little suicide note being written in his head. "And Carlos, and Katie, and Mrs Knight. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to go through this with you. I just can't bear it."

Sobbing, he wiped the tears from his eyes, before glancing upward again. "I'm sorry, Kendall," he choked. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. Y-you were such a good person, you didn't deserve that. I just wish I could take it back." He gave a little laugh, trembling. "But it's ok. I'll see you again soon."

Then, he slowly took a step forward, one foot barely touching the roof at all. Then, as he jumped, he felt something stop him.

He let out a wail of protest as the arms around his waist pulled him onto the ground, or maybe they'd just fallen. Maybe he could get away and jump before they stopped him—

"Logan!"

Logan flinched. Oh God, now what was happening? He slowly turned around to see Kendall holding onto him, tears in his wide green eyes. "Why would you do that, Logie?" he asked, looking heartbroken. "Why?"

"You're not real!" Logan shouted in response, struggling to get away. "You're dead, I killed you!"

"No you didn't, just listen to me and stop running away!"

When Logan kept squirming and shouting, Kendall shoved him onto the floor before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, clamping a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Logan, just be quiet and listen to my voice, alright? It'll speed thing up quite a bit, considering how difficult this has been already!"

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Logan stayed still and quiet. He couldn't understand how a mere illusion was able to hold him down and stop him from plunging to his death. Only a real and solid form could do that . . .

"Logan, I don't know how to explain it to you, because I barely understand it myself," Kendall said earnestly. "Now, we can talk about it if you promise not to yell when I take my hand off your mouth. Do you promise?"

Logan nodded slowly, figuring that he may as well listen to this strange story his mind was making up.

"Good." Kendall uncovered Logan's mouth. "Now, what I think has happened, is that since they didn't find my body, I'm not 'at peace' yet, or whatever. The others can't see me, but I think you can because you were there with me when . . . w-when it happened." He paused, staring down at Logan. "Any questions?"

"Are you real?" Logan blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Yes, I am. I can touch you, can't I? And we can talk to each other. But as far as I know, I'm only real to you."

"Can you prove it?"

"I don't think so." Kendall sighed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "But, I know you believe me."

"Maybe." Logan sat up, with Kendall still sitting on top of him. He finally realised this and hoped he hadn't started to blush. "Um, anything else about your strange ghostly-ness?"

"Um, yes there is, actually. I know I said that what might be going on is that I need you to help me find my body, but . . ." Kendall stared earnestly at Logan, a hand moving to grasp his slowly. "I don't think I'm dead, Logie."

"What?" Logan blinked at him. "What are you talking about? They shot you, of course you're dead!"

"No Logan, you heard gunshots before you passed out, didn't you? Maybe they faked it. I don't know, I've just got this feeling that I'm still alive, and you can help me find out what they did to me, and where I am." He gave a slow smile. "And I don't have any marks that say they shot me."

"You don't have any marks at all."

Kendall gave a sad smile, moving to pull his shirt collar apart so Logan could see the bruising at the base of his neck. Then he moved his hands down and lifted his shirt up, showing Logan the scratches on his hips. "See? No bullet holes."

Logan winced at the sight of those marks, memories immediately clotting his mind and making his head hurt. "So, you think they kidnapped you, or something?"

Kendall nodded. "I dunno, maybe they decided they weren't done with me yet. A toy is no fun once it's so broken you can't play with it anymore."

"A . . . _toy_?" Logan was horrified. "You're not a toy, Kendall."

"I am to them, you heard what they said about me." Kendall looked like he was trying desperately hard not to cry. "It's ok, Logan. And, FYI, what happened wasn't your fault at all."

"How wasn't it? It was my idea to go down the alley. I couldn't save—"

"Logan, he was holding onto you. And you tried, that's what mattered. As for the alley thing, it would've been fine if they hadn't followed us. And they followed us from the diner. That wasn't your fault. So stop feeling guilty, because I would never blame you for something like this happening."

"It's not about you blaming me, it's about me blaming myself—"

"Well then, now you can make things right. Help find me, dead or alive. You will help me, won't you?"

"I . . . yes, I will."

What was he getting himself into this time?

**Sorry if you feel that this is moving slowly. Next chapter shall be a return to the scene of the crime, along with some other stuff that I haven't decided yet, I haven't really planned much from here. :)**

**Please review, and Kendall might live!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a year and this chapter is shit. But I think this story can keep going now. I can work with it :) sorry for the long wait with the disappointing result...**

"So, nobody else can see you?" Logan asked Kendall as they descended down the stairs from the roof.

"I don't think so. Nobody at Rocque Records saw me. This whole thing is a bit confusing, actually. Look at this." Kendall reached out and rested his hand against the wall. "If I'm a ghost, shouldn't I just fall right through this?"

"I'm not a ghost scientist, how would I know?"

Kendall just smiled at him. "But if I concentrate hard enough, I can go through." And his hand disappeared through the wall. "But I always go through people, so I guess they're different. Except for you."

"So, you can't go through me?"

"I haven't tried." Kendall grinned. "Can I try?! I wanna see!"

"Um . . . alright." Logan stepped back nervously, holding out his arms. "Give it a try, then."

Kendall nodded, before a look of complete concentration came on his face. He take a deep breath and leaped forward. Only instead of going through Logan as he'd hoped, he crashed full-on into him, knocking him off his feet and landing flat on top of him. "Okay, that doesn't work," Kendall giggled, not seeming to realise what the position they were in was doing to Logan's lower regions. "Sorry." He quickly got up off Logan and helped the brunette up. "I guess you're the opposite to everybody else."

"Good for me," Logan chuckled.

"It is good for you! You get to see my beautiful face all day long," Kendall teased, poking his shoulder.

"Do you think those guys would be able to see you?"

The question caught Kendall off guard. He bit his lip. "I don't know. Maybe." He gave a sly smile. "You have no idea how much I'd haunt them if I could."

"No, I think I do. I've been subjected to you and James's 'Freaky Friday Horror Night' for about eight years now."

"Hey, Freaky Friday Horror Night is amazing!"

Logan rolled his eyes as they walked into the elevator. "So, how am I gonna talk to you when there are other people around? I don't wanna look like a lunatic."

"You are a lunatic, Logie!"

"I mean the kind of lunatic people wanna lock up." He paused. "I guess I could pretend to text, and you could read the screen?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nah. Lemme try something."

He shut his eyes for a second, Logan just watching him in total confusion. "What are you trying to—"

_LOOOOGGIIIEEEEEEE!_

Logan shrieked, hands over his ears. The voice in his head stopped screaming after a few seconds and he could finally think straight again. He glared at Kendall. "Was that you?!"

"Yup!" Kendall grinned. "You try and reply now!"

"I'm not a ghost, I can't do that."

"Go on, try it! You can probably do it with me, just not with anyone else."

"Okay . . ." Giving a long sigh, Logan closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to think of a message to send to Kendall.

_Hi. Hi hi hi hi hi hi. Hi. HIIIIII_

Kendall just stood there, looking around and smiling idly. This wasn't working at all.

_KKEEENNNDAAAAAALLL!_

_Marco! Polo . . ._

_ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!_

_Damn you Kendall, stop smiling, your dimples are killing me!_

Kendall's smile fell. "You don't like my dimples?"

"You could hear me this whole time?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Logan squeaked, turning towards the open doors to see Jett standing there and looking puzzled. "Oh, um, n-nobody!"

Jett stepped into the elevator with him as the door slid shut, pressing his floor button before saying, "I'm really sorry, about Kendall. What happened is just so horrible . . ."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I know me and him never really got on, but he was pretty amazing." He sighed. "It sucks I never got to tell him."

"Awww!" Kendall's cheeks were pink, and he was grinning in Jett's direction. Logan glared at him. Kendall shrugged. "What? He said something nice for once!"

Logan sighed and left the elevator once it reached his floor, waving goodbye to Jett. When he walked into the apartment, the first thing he saw was James and Carlos cuddling on the couch, looking miserable and distraught. Katie was sitting next to them, playing a video game with her eyes and all her attention completely focused on the television. Logan guessed it must provide some kind of distraction for her.

"Logan." Logan turned to see Mrs Knight walking over to him. "The police called when you were out," she said softly. "They want you to go in and answer a few questions for them."

Logan groaned.

"I know, but they said it's important." Logan could see her pleading with him silently. Pleading for him to help them catch her son's killers.

"Can you drive me in? I'll walk back afterwards . . ."

She grinned. "Absolutely. Thank you so much, Logan." She gave him a tight hug, before going to grab her keys.

Kendall turned to look at Logan. "You're sure you want to?"

Logan nodded. _It's for you._

He wondered if Kendall would ever know that he'd do anything for him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry we're calling you in on such short notice, Mr Mitchell," the officer said politely. "But we've been busy until now, and we really do need to talk to you."<p>

"It's fine," Logan replied dully.

"Do you want a drink of water, or anything? I know this is difficult for you—"

"I'm fine, and I don't mean to be rude but can we please just get this over with?"

The man nodded. "Okay. So . . . you and Kendall were in Eddy's just down the street from the attack, at about 7pm. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"When did you first see the attackers?"

"They came in the diner, as they were passing us they stopped and called us fags. Then they left." He paused to think. "We left about twenty minutes later, and I . . . I suggested we take a shortcut, through the alley."

"Then what happened?"

"We w-were walking down, but then suddenly they were all around us, one of them was blocking our way and the other two were behind us. We couldn't get away . . ." He bit his lip.

Kendall was sitting on the table, smiling down at Logan. "It's okay, Logie."

"Okay . . ." The cop paused. "I know this is gonna be difficult, but can you try to describe what happened then, as best you can? Up until the last thing you remember."

Logan's lip trembled. "I . . . "

"Logan, tell him." Kendall rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I want them to know."

_But why? Why would you want them all to know what those monsters did to you?!_

"It might make it easier for them to find those men, and maybe my body too. Please, Logan."

Logan took a deep breath. "Okay, um . . . so they were kind of pushing us around, calling us names and stuff. Then one of them grabbed me, while the second one grabbed Kendall. The third one, he hit me when I started struggling. And t-the guy holding Kendall was hurting him and scaring him, a-and then he . . ." Logan had to take a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "He pinned Kendall down, and the other guy helped him. And t-they . . ." He stopped. "Please don't make me say it," he whispered, trying not to cry at the memory. He wasn't sure whether he was talking to Kendall or the police officer. "P-please, I don't want to!"

"It's alright, son." The officer nodded. "I'll . . . how about I ask you some questions about it, and you nod or shake your head. Did they rape him?"

After about ten seconds, Logan nodded shakily.

"Did they beat him?"

He shook his head.

"Where were you during this? Was the third man still holding onto you?"

Another nod, before a desperate plea, "I tried to help him, I r-really did!"

"I know, I know. So, what happened when they were . . . when they were done with him. Can you tell me that?"

"Um, the guy holding me hit me and slammed my head into the wall, and I threw me on the ground. I was really dizzy, and I . . . I saw them all holding Kendall still and one of them started choking him, and I think they knocked him out . . ." He paused. "But right before I blacked out, I heard these two gunshots. But I didn't see anything, I don't know what happened. That's all I remember." He glared at the officer when the man said nothing. "So, are you done? Can I go now?"

"First of all, if you don't mind, I'm gonna bring a sketch artist in here, and you can describe the three men for me."

Thirty very painful minutes later, Logan practically sprinted out of the police station. Describing the attackers had been easier with Kendall sitting next to him and helping him with smaller details, but it was still a horrible ordeal.

"You did really good," Kendall smiled at Logan. "That must have been difficult you you."

_Understatement. But if it helps them catch those men and find your body, I can deal with anything._

"Thanks, Logan. I really appreciate it." Kendall bit his lip. "I'm really glad that you can see me."

_Me too, Kendall. _

Kendall walked beside him, chatting and occasionally leaping through some random pedestrian they passed on the street to make Logan laugh. It worked every time, though he tried not to be too obvious about it.

At one point Logan turned the corner if the street, dodged around a group of teenage girls and stopped. His eyes widened.

_Kendall . . .?_

"What?" Kendall frowned at him. Then he looked and gasped.

Right down the street was the man with dark hair and grey eyes. The man from that night. He looked up, and his eyes met Logan. Quick as lightning, he turned and ran.

**Cliffhanger again...I guess the fact that this story is up and running again is better than the actual chapter XD review, maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy :) not sure how I felt about the ending but, eh :P**

"HEY!" Before he knew it, Logan was running after the man, sprinting down the street with Kendall following close behind.

The dark-haired man kept running, and obviously had no intention of slowing down anytime soon. He was fit, and Logan wasn't really. But he kept trying, panting as he kept up the chase. Though honestly, he didn't know what they were supposed to do if they caught up with him. And suddenly he was afraid. This man was dangerous; the proof was right before his eyes. How did he know that he wouldn't get shot, stabbed or beaten to a pulp if he managed to catch up?

And part of him was saying that he shouldn't be selfish like this, worrying about his own fate when he was doing this to save Kendall. But he also had a strong feeling that if something serious did happen to him, then Kendall would have no hope of ever coming back.

So he began to slow down. _Kendall, I don't think it's a good idea—_

"Then I'll go," Kendall said quickly. "I'll meet you tonight, okay? I'm going to keep following him." Then without waiting another second for Logan to reply, he took off, vanishing through a group of tourists in an instant.

_Kendall, wait!_

But Kendall either didn't hear, or had no intention of answering. Either way, he was gone.

"You alright, kid?"

"Huh? Oh." Logan glanced at the woman giving him a strange look. He realised he probably did look kind of odd, suddenly sprinting down the street, then suddenly stoping, and now probably looking like Christmas had been cancelled. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

The woman moved on and Logan was left standing there, trying to figure out what to do. He'd be lying to himself if he claimed that he wasn't terrified for Kendall's safety. But as he thought about it more, he realised that those men couldn't do anything to Kendall now. At least, not this weird Ghost-Kendall. And he couldn't see them harming real Kendall either, if he was still alive. It would be pointless, considering as far as they knew, nobody was chasing them anymore. And even if he did report seeing him, what good would it do? It wouldn't make it any easier to find them.

Okay, he felt a little better now. But he wanted to help somehow. Maybe while Kendall was gone, he could make himself useful.

Now he knew what to do. Glancing around for a moment or two to confirm his location, Logan set off, arriving at the diner where he and Kendall had eaten just a few days before. He walked inside, eyes immediately falling on the booth he and Kendall had sat in. Right now there were two boys and two girls sitting there, one of each on both sides. The couple whose faces he could see were cuddling, the girl's head resting on his shoulder as she had her arm looped through his. He and Kendall could've been like that.

Sighing, Logan glanced around, trying to spot a familiar face. And he did, recognising the redhead waitress who'd served them that night. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to where she was standing at the cash register. "H-hi."

She smiled sweetly. "Hiya. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I . . . I actually wanted to talk to you about something. If that's okay," Logan stammered.

"Hun, that's sweet, but I've got a boyfriend—"

"No no, nothing like that!" Logan squeaked, cheeks red. "You're pretty, but . . . I'm not really interested."

"I hear you. Go on then."

"There were, um . . . three guys in here, on Satuday night," Logan said nervously. "I was here too, with my friend. We sat over there." He pointed.

"Oh yeah!" The waitress smiled. She obviously hasn't seen the news reports. "I remember you two. A cute couple."

"We're not together!" Logan protested, cheeks turning red. I wish. I really, really do.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Anyway, um . . . three guys came in. They were all really tall, kinda angry . . . I don't know if you saw but they stopped at our table then went and sat somewhere over there." He pointed. "Do they come in here a lot?"

"I'm just trying to remember them . . . see her over there? Her name's Cathy. She works at that end of the restaurant during evening shifts. You can ask her if you want."

"Right, thanks." Logan did as she suggested, going over to Cathy, waiting until she had a minute to talk and repeated to her what he'd already told the other.

"Hmm . . . I think I know who you're talking about," Cathy said thoughtfully, a strand of her curly blonde hair wrapped around her finger as she tried to remember. "One of them had like, a goatee kinda thing, right?"

"Yeah!" Logan replied eagerly. "And he was the shortest."

"Then the other two were bigger. One of them's got this really nasty smile. Always trying to sneak a look at my ass, I reckon."

"Yeah . . . those are the guys I mean."

"Why are you looking for them? Don't seem the kind of guys you'd want to mingle with."

"Oh, I . . . um . . ." Logan was suddenly struck with an idea and reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPod. "One of them dropped this when they came by our table. I know they're pricks and all but I've got no use for it. Might as well give it back, right? Saves them trying to get a five-finger discount on another."

Cathy didn't look like she believed his excuse, but she didn't question it, which he appreciated. "So you want their names."

"Even one name would be enough for now. If you know . . ."

"They do come in here a lot. The goatee guy always gets the same sandwich. So . . ." Cathy thought again. "I'm pretty sure his name is Carl. Last name, have no idea. The middle guy, I don't know. And the creepy one . . . let's see . . ."

Logan prayed this one would be a success.

"His name's Pete, from what I've heard. Last name . . ." She sighed. "I have a feeling I've seen it before."

Oh god, Logan had to help her with this or they had no chance. "Maybe they signed a receipt, or a check or something, anything?"

"I didn't think of that." Cathy gave her watch a quick glance. "Another minute off won't make a difference. You wait here sweetie, and I'll go check it out for you."

Logan sat at the counter and waited for her, hoping and praying that they would get a name. There was, of course, the chance that it would be a false one. But even so, he was sure a name could get them so much further. Especially the dark-haired man. They had to catch him somehow. They just had to.

"Here you go! Pete Harding!" Cathy handed him a piece of paper ripped from her order pad, with the dark-haired man's name, and he saw, the third man's full name too: Carl Roth. "Still don't have the second guy's name. Probably never paid for anything."

"Thank you so much," Logan grinned, folding the paper and tucking it carefully into his pocket. "Really, I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." But she didn't leave it there. "Just . . . be careful, kid. Okay?"

Logan nodded.

"I mean it. They're dangerous, you obviously know that yourself. You can tell your friend that too." But something from the look in her eyes told Logan that she knew damn well it was too late to tell Kendall that. "Maybe I'll see you here again sometime. I've gotta get back to work. Take care." And she walked away to clear a nearby table without a second glance.

Logan left the diner, feeling the weight of the order pad page in his jeans pocket. He thought about going to the police with these names.

But if they were cops, surely they would've thought to go talk to the employees in the diner already? Logan had told them they were there, they knew where to look. They'd surely find this information themselves. If he brought it to them, for all he knew they might just tell him off for snooping around where he wasn't needed.

They didn't realise how needed he actually was.

* * *

><p>Logan threw himself down onto the bed, lying back and giving a tired sigh. He picked up <em>Divergent<em>, the book he'd been reading before any of this mess had started. But unfortunately, he found he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even remember the plot. He put it down, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. He could think of nothing but Kendall; where he was, how he was, if he'd discovered anything important. And most importantly, if this ghost form was the only form of him that was left, or if there was some hope.

_Kendall, where are you?!_

"Here I am!" a voice chirped back, right before a heavy weight slammed down on top of him, two arms giving him a tight hug.

Logan jumped, cheeks turning red when Kendall let go and lay down next to him in the same position, resting his head on his crossed arms with a grin. "You missed me?"

Logan nodded. "How did it go?"

Kendall sighed, scowling. "Not very well. I kept following him and following him all over the place, but I think he maybe had a feeling he was being followed. I don't know, maybe they can't exactly see me, but they can feel my presence. So he didn't lead me anywhere interesting. Eventually he came back to this big black van that I guess is his. It was parked in this garage . . ."

"Is that all?"

"Well, actually, now that I think about it . . . I did get some good stuff." Kendall looked thoughtful. "That garage where it was parked, it was really obvious he knew the guy in there. Maybe he parks the van there a lot. I didn't get close enough to jump in after him when he drove away, but maybe next time I could."

"You didn't recognise the garage man from anywhere?"

"Nope, total stranger." Kendall tapped his chin with his forefinger and mouthed something out soundlessly, before asking, "Can I have a pen and paper?"

Logan got them for him, and watched with fascination as Kendall picked up the pen with no difficulty. "You're not really much of a ghost at all, are you?"

"I am and I'm not. But let's take that as a good sign." Kendall scribbled down a short combination of letters and numbers on the paper, before dropping the pen and giving a triumphant smile. Logan looked and realised instantly what it was. "A license number? The one from the van?"

Kendall nodded, looking very proud of himself. "I think that's a good day's work done."

"I've got something too, actually." Logan reached into his pocket and unfolded the page from Cathy's order pad, smoothing it out and placing it between them for Kendall to look at. "A waitress from the diner we ate in gave me this. It's the guys' names."

"No away!" Kendall squealed, looking amazed and delighted. "Which is which?"

"Well this one, Pete, he's the guy who . . ." Logan swallowed. "We'll consider him the leader, I guess. And Carl is the one who was holding me back, I'm pretty sure. And the third man is still a mystery. She didn't even have his first name."

"This is huge!" Kendall grinned, turning to Logan with bright eyes. "We have a license plate, a parking spot and two names! Just think about how little we had this morning!"

"I thought you were dead this morning," Logan deadpanned.

"True . . . but there is a chance that I'm not. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe. We've only got one way to find out."

"So, how do you think we should use these names? Take them to the cops?"

"If the time comes. For now though . . . maybe we could ask people around that garage. If they know the owner, not him, but maybe some employees? And there's always that run-through-walls thing you could do to get into the van next time they show up."

"Okay. We've got something to go on." Kendall grinned at Logan again. "Thank you. Without you I'd have nothing."

Logan smiled back, for once not caring that he was blushing at the blonde's kind words. "Well, you know I'm always happy to help. Especially in this kind of situation, I mean, who knows what kind of outcome there'd be if—"

Then Kendall kissed him.

"When you're nervous, you talk way too much," he told Logan when he pulled back, a smirk on his face. "It's cute, but annoying."

"O-oh," Logan stuttered, cheeks red. ". . . I'm cute?"

"Uh huh. Really cute. Camille totally messed up there."

"But . . . I'm the one who broke up with her." Logan couldn't stop stumbling over his words. He'd wanted something like this to happen for so long, and now that it was, he had no idea what he was doing. "Because I liked you. I-I mean, I like you."

"She's been telling people she dumped you. And you never said otherwise . . ."

"I didn't really care." Logan, at last, managed a brave and sort of confident smile. "My mind was elsewhere."

He grinned when he saw he'd made Kendall blush now, the blonde's cheeks flushing as he looked down at the bed covers. "I've never been sure about my feelings," he said at last, shyly. "I guess I kept telling myself that what I felt towards you was just that strong friendship we always had . . . like, how could it be anything else?"

"I always knew how I felt," Logan replied, reaching out and lightly brushing his fingers over Kendall's smooth cheek and thumbing his bottom lip. "I just didn't know what to do about it."

"Well, what I've wanted to say is that I know how I feel now. I guess everything that's happened kind of helped me to accept it. But I still didn't think you'd ever like me back."

"I'm pretty sure half of California could tell that I did. You were the only problem."

"I'm sorry."

Don't be. We're okay now, right?"

Kendall laughed. "We're more than okay, idiot." He leaned in a little closer, then stopped, cheeks flushing up again. "I mean, if you want us to . . . well . . ."

"Of course I do." Logan leaned in the rest of the way and gave Kendall another kiss, a longer, slower one this time. "And we're gonna figure out what happened to you, alright? No matter what, I won't give up on you."

"I know you won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is short. Unfortunately the next one will be too because I only have a small thing planned to happen in it. Anyway, enjoy :) I threw in a little scene at the end for you :P**

When he was little, Logan had experienced a lot of strange dreams. Like when he was five and every time he had a snack before going to bed, he had weird dreams about him and Carlos floating around his living room, their toes barely dragging off the floor. Then when he'd had those nightmares for a while and had dreams about hideous deformed faces lunging out at him from the dark corners of his room.

All of these things, as he'd grown older, he'd begun to dismiss. They were impossible, after all. Logic had begun to set in and he could finally see clearly what could and couldn't happen.

Yet here he was, sitting in the living room, with a ghost of his best friend sitting by his side, blonde head tucked comfortably against his shoulder as they both watched TV. Their hands were intertwined on Logan's lap, Kendall occasionally tilting his chin up and giving Logan's neck a small peck. Logan's cheeks flushed every time he did.

This was never something he'd thought to be possible, whether Kendall was alive or dead. Or whatever he was right now; god only knew.

"I wish I could do proper human things," Kendall sighed at last, biting his lip. "Like eat and drink, like you're doing right now. Or talk to the guys or my mom or my sister. Or just, anything."

_I know. I know it's hard for you._ Logan's arm was slung over Kendall's shoulder, holding him close. If anyone walked in he could just rest it on the back of the couch like nothing was out of the ordinary. _But we'll figure something out. I promise._

"Okay," Kendall smiled sweetly, leaning up and giving him a quick peck. "I trust you."

_Good._ Logan felt good to be trusted. Of course, his other friends trusted him, but something about this was special. Kendall had no one else to turn to, and the truth was that if he was still alive, he'd never be able to prove it without Logan. He felt needed, and important. It also helped that Kendall seemed to be returning his feelings after all this time.

He'd loved him for so long, and his love was finally being returned. It was the most amazing feeling.

"Hey, Logie?"

_Yes?_

"I'm gonna go back to the garage today," Kendall said. "I know the past two days nothing's has happened, but I wanna try again."

_Do you want me to go with you?_

Kendall shook his head. "You'll only attract attention. At least nobody can see me."

_Okay._ Logan pressed a kiss to Kendall's forehead. _I hope you find something out._

"I hope so too . . ."

Kendall left the apartment half an hour later, kissing Logan goodbye before he did. As soon as he was gone, he felt empty and alone. Like a huge part of him was missing. Maybe it was just because the ghost of Kendall had been sticking to his side so much. When he was alive they hadn't been as attached, at least not physically; but now Logan felt as though half of himself had left too. As cheesy as it sounded.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why are you so nervous?" James demanded. "You're just walking around in circles, literally! Do you not realise that?"<p>

"I'm sorry," Logan sighed at last, stopping and sitting down at the counter. "I'm just . . . I just don't know what to do." Hours had passed since Kendall had left and naturally, Logan was starting to wonder what the hell had happened. He couldn't have been hurt, how could he? He had to be okay . . .

"I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a minute. Then James spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you ever feel like Kendall's still with us?"

Logan choked, eyes widening. "What?!"

"I know it's b-been almost two weeks since he . . . well, you know. But I just, I don't know, something I feel like he's still near me." James's hand wiped at his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh. "I guess he had such a strong presence I can still feel it every now and again."

"I know exactly what you mean," Logan replied honestly.

"Even right now, I just feel like if I turned around, he'd be right there next to me." James sniffed, lip quivering.

"No, don't cry!" Logan said quickly, wrapping an arm round him. "Please don't . . ."

"Logie."

Gaping, Logan looked past James and saw Kendall standing there, looking stricken at the sight of his best friend on the verge of tears. "Say something," he urged. "Please, anything!"

_You want me to tell him? He'll think I've lost my mind!_

"I don't know, I just hate seeing him like that . . ." Kendall brushed away a tear that had slid down his cheek. "Please . . ."

"James," Logan spoke up at last, rubbing his hand soothingly on the taller boy's shoulder. "Honestly . . . I see him. A lot."

"You do?!" James stared at him incredulously.

"Obviously, I can't be sure if it's real," Logan said quickly, before James could assume too much. "But guess in my head I feel as though it is . . ."

"Does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes. He just keeps telling me that it's okay . . . it's not, but it does make me feel a little better . . ." His eyes drifted past James to where Kendall was standing and giving him a grateful smile.

James saw Logan's gaze diverted from him and quickly glanced around at where Kendall stood, eyes straining to make out any kind of sign. He sighed mournfully when he found none. "I wish I could see him too . . ."

"But like I said, I could be imagining it all—"

"And? I'd prefer that. Really, I would." James stood up, wringing his hands and mumbling that he was gonna go lie down for a while. As he walked past where Kendall stood, the blonde quickly reached out a hand and tried to grab his shoulder. Of course, his hand went right through him, but James started and turned to the side, mouth gaping and eyes narrowed in confusion. He glanced back at Logan one more time, before shaking his head and disappearing down the hallway.

"I hate how much I've upset them all," Kendall choked at last, hands tugging at his hair, distress evident all over his face. "It's not fair."

_It's not your fault._ Logan paused, getting up and walking down to his room and shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, happy he could finally talk out loud again. "So . . . what did you find?" he asked as Kendall hopped on the bed next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Well, I waited at the garage, like I said I would. I hopped into the van, and one of the guys was there. It was the one we don't know; I never heard his name today either. So I decided to sit beside him in the front so I could see where he was going. He drove a good bit out of town, along these winding roads . . ."

"And?"

"I started to get dizzy."

Logan frowned.

"It's weird, I now. But my vision started to blur and I started to hear things in my head— like screams and sirens and gunshots . . ." Kendall swallowed uncomfortably before continuing in a shaky voice. "I couldn't concentrate on where we were going anymore, it was too difficult. Then, I eventually passed out. And I woke up in the alley where we got attacked."

That sounded wrong to Logan. Really, really wrong.

Kendall woke up in a place where he might have been murdered. Of all places, it had to be there. Why would he wake up there?!

Unless he really had been killed. That he was dead and this whole thing was just him being delusional and hopeful in that annoying positive Kendall way.

"That doesn't sound good, Kendall . . ."

"No, listen! Don't you think it means something that I started to get all strange the further we drove away? Maybe I was getting closer to where they took me—"

"Or maybe getting further away from me," Logan replied weakly. "Or from where you were—"

"No!" Kendall shook him by the shoulders, sheer desperation in his eyes. "Please, just give it a chance! We can try driving there tomorrow, please . . ."

"You sure we'll actually find something?" Logan asked doubtfully.

Kendall bit his lip. "No," he admitted at last. "But I just have a gut feeling, and if we don't try we'll never know."

Logan sighed. "Fine. We'll go, when I get time. The guys might want to try and do something tomorrow, to get their minds off everything."

"Of course, whenever you're ready." Kendall grinned up at him, kissing him gently. "Thank you so much, Logan."

"Well, it's for my benefit too. I want you back as much as the rest of them." His doubts forgotten, Logan chuckled and tightened his hold around Kendall's slim waist. "So I can do things like this in front of them. So people know happy we are."

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "I want that too. I really want that."

Logan pulled Kendall closer, both arms looping around his waist as he kissed him. Kendall kissed back happily, one hand in Logan's hair, the other running down his chest. Their tongues slid together and Logan realised how freaky it was. He was sticking his tongue down a ghost's throat. It was fucking weird. But it was Kendall, so of course, it felt amazing.

Kendall kissed Logan harder, straddling his waist and tilting his head. Logan let out a small moan when he did, unable to help himself. His hands traced down Kendall's back. They gave Kendall's ass a small squeeze and he gasped when in response, Kendall's hips jutted down against his. He felt his pants starting to tighten when he repeated the action, and in response Kendall repeated his.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now," Logan laughed breathlessly, arms holding Kendall flush against him so he could feel the heat of his body. Then he realised that this form of Kendall had no heat. He didn't seem to feel much at all, not physically. While Kendall pressed his hand down against the bulge in Logan's jeans, there was none in his. It was a little off-putting.

For about a minute. Then Kendall's hands were unbuttoning his jeans and he forgot all about that.

"Kendall," Logan moaned softly, afraid to be too loud in case James or someone even less informed heard him. "Please . . ."

"I'm getting there," Kendall replied, leaning in and kissing Logan's neck as he pulled his jeans and underwear down. Then he took hold of Logan's erection in his hand and started to pump it slowly. Logan gasped. "You're pretty big," Kendall smirked as he took a break from kissing his neck, hand slowly stroking up and down his cock. "I'm impressed; didn't think you had it in you."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I'd kind of prefer it to be in you." Hearing Kendall laugh hysterically at this, Logan grinned and continued, "Either end is fine with me."

"We'll see," Kendall chuckled, speeding up his pumps, thumb brushing over the tip. Logan moaned louder, hips bucking up into Kendall's hand. Kendall laughed, using his free hand to push him down firmly as his other hand kept sliding up and down. At one point, he leaned down and gave the tip a quick lick. Logan gasped, mouth hanging open as Kendall repeated the action, hand still stroking him while the other moved off his hip to play with his balls.

And then Logan lost it, coming over Kendall's hand and face, he shuddered, hips quivering as his chest heaved. Kendall sat up, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. He got up off the bed and reached into Logan's laundry hamper. He concentrated on picking a shirt up, and to Logan's disgust, rubbed the cum off on to it and dropped it back in the hamper. "What if your mom see that?!"

"I'm not gonna leave it all over me," Kendall giggled, jumping back on the bed and tucking Logan's dick back into his boxers, leaving him to pull them and his jeans up themselves. When he did, Logan wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I just got jerked off by a ghost," he laughed breathlessly when he pulled back. "That's something I never thought I'd say."

Kendall smirked, kissing his cheek and tapping him on the nose. "Well, now you've said it." His smirk widened. "Who knows? Maybe when I get my body back, we can do more . . ."

"Hmm, yeah."

_**If**__ you get your body back._


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, another short chapter. Told you so. This story's gonna have about 10 chapters, methinks. So 3 more. Enjoy :) **

The next morning, Kendall sat on the kitchen counter and watched as Logan, James and Carlos ate breakfast together. "I slept really well last night," James spoke up at last as he munched on a second slice of buttery toast. "I'm not sure why."

"Maybe your mind was just more at rest?" Logan suggested, smiling at him. James, of course, knew he was referring to the previous day.

James grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah, maybe. So guys, I was thinking that maybe we could go down to he pool for a bit today, and actually try to socialise."

"It's not gonna be easy," Carlos sighed.

"I know, but I feel like staying cooped up in here isn't helping us at all. We need to get some fresh air at least, talk to someone other than ourselves. I think it'll help distract us a bit. What do you think, Logan?"

Logan nodded in a here ment. "I like the idea. We could all do with a break." He glanced over at Kendall, who smiled at him and nodded eagerly in encouragement.

"I'll just hang around," the blonde said. "We can drive out later on, okay?"

Okay. I'll give you a signal when it's time to go.

Kendall nodded and watched them as they finished their breakfast, cleaned up and then got ready to go to the pool.

The whole time they were there, though Logan did his best to take part in the conversations the other guys were having, he couldn't keep his eyes off Kendall. The blonde was sitting on an empty sun lounger, green eyes focused solely on him. Logan's cheeks flushed slightly as he remembered the previous evening's activities. And he had a feeling Kendall knew, because he gave him a small smirk and a wink. Logan looked down, cheeks darkening. It was strange, to think that he was in a relationship with one Kendall, while the other was somewhere else. Really bizarre.

"What've you been doing to get your mind of this?" Camille was asking James and Carlos. They both told her the same thing; television and video-games. Logan wished he could've been distracted as easily as that. Unfortunately, a certain spirit that kept following him around made it impossible.

But he knew if Kendall left him, it would only be worse. He didn't think he could handle all this is he did.

Hours later, James sat down next to Logan and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I can tell you're not into this."

Logan gaped at him. "Huh?"

"Im know you went along with my idea and I appreciate that, but you're not enjoying yourself. We've been here since noon at least, now it's almost seven and you've hardly said a word."

"I'm happy to listen . . ." Logan protested feebly. "Really . . ."

"I can tell there's somewhere else you'd rather be," James insisted. "It's okay. Go on."

Logan, at last, smiled gratefully and stood up. "Thanks, James. Have fun." He caught Kendall's gaze and held it for a moment before, turning and walking back into the lobby, out the door and towards the parking lot.

"So, we're going now?" Kendall asked eagerly, falling into step beside him.

_Yeah, we are. _

Logan got into the car, Kendall hopping into the passenger seat beside him. "So, you can tell me where to go," Logan said, driving out of the Palmwoods parking lot. "Do you remember?"

Kendall nodded, and began instructing him on where to go. Only five minutes later, Logan glanced up at the sky, to see dark great clouds hanging over them. "I think it's gonna rain pretty bad."

"Let's hope we get to this place before it does," Kendall shrugged. "Anyway, it shouldn't be too bad."

"I hope so . . ." Logan drove on. He was leaving the sounds and lights of the city behind as the first drops of rain landed on the window. He hadn't even realised how dark it was. He sighed and turned on the wipers as the rain got heavier and heavier.

"I can hardly see!" he sighed in frustration as he tried to watch the road through the rain. There were no other cars, but he was terrified of some wild animal running out in front of him. "You sure it's this way?"

"Positive, just keep driving," Kendall urged.

"I am," Logan grumbled, continuing down the road. "Do you feel dizzy yet?"

"Not yet. I probably will later on."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a one-rime thing . . ."

"No, I don't think so. Keep going," Kendall encouraged.

Logan drove for another ten minutes, as it read on his watch. He couldn't help feeling doubtful; Kendall should've felt something by now. He was sure of it. But when he glanced at Kendall, he saw no change in his expression, nothing. He chose to stay silent, not wanting to bring up his honest opinion about the situation.

Eventually, Kendall spoke up. "Maybe they moved me."

Logan's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Where they were keeping me, maybe they changed it—"

"You seriously believe that?"

"Why not? It's possible, maybe they got scared and put me somewhere else, so if we just track that down—"

"Kendall, that's enough!" Logan snarled. As he glanced over at Kendall, he saw his eyes were wide, and he looked shocked and a bit horrified. Logan just looked back at the road, chest heaving with furstation. "Just stop, with all this blind optimism! It's no good, we're never going to find your body! You need to accept that, you're a ghost! A fucking _ghost_, Kendall!"

The car was silent as Logan kept driving. He realised there was no point in continuing in this direction. He also realised that a tear or two were falling down his cheeks. He swallowed, chest tightening. Why did everything have to be so hopeless?

"Kendall, I'm sorry," he choked at last, eyes on the dark road ahead of him. Beyond the car's headlights was complete blackness, the rain pattering hard on the windshield. "I just feel like there's no hope . . . but I didn't mean to yell at you. I shouldn't have yelled."

There was only silence. Logan only saw the reflection of his own shattered face in the windshield. But that meant nothing; in this form, Kendall had no reflection. Like a vampire. However, it did mean something when he turned to look at the passenger seat and saw it was empty. Kendall was nowhere to be seen. "Kendall . . .?" Had he vanished like he'd mentioned before? Or had he just left because of what Logan had said to him . . .

He really shouldn't have said that. Even though every word of it was true.

Logan sighed, turning back to the road, maybe he could make a U-turn somewhere here . . .

Then a dark shadow stumbled out onto the road. Logan shrieked in fright, slamming down on the brakes and skidding to a stop on the wet road. He was thankful he didn't drive over the side into the trees. He took a second to catch his breath, and unbuckled his seatbelt before quickly getting out of the car. He winced when the cold rain stung his face and saw the mystery figure slumped in the middle of the road. For a moment he panicked, wondering if he'd hit them. But he realised they'd just collapsed. From what, he didn't know. So he ran over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened to you?"

The figure only gave a weak groan, and Logan reached out to roll him over onto his back. Then he realised that he was wearing. A blue plaid shirt and dark jeans. But they were ripped and covered with dirt, and some patches on his shirt were dark with blood. The boy whimpered slightly, curled up on the road like he wanted to hide himself away. But as those green eyes looked up at him, he recognised them immediately.

The ghost had been clean, with only his first wounds. This was different.

"Kendall . . .?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I decided to have 2 more chapters instead of 3. Don't panic, there won't be any less happening :P I just feel it's easier than trying to drag two de me try sized chapters out of what I have left. Soooo yeah. emperor you enjoy this chapter, hehehe... ;D**

"Kendall."

Kendall looked up, green eyes widening. His hands were trembling, fingers gripping the edge of the thin hospital blanket. His hair was still wet, but the shivers running through his body had nothing to do with it. The police officer gave him a gentle smile, hands folded on his lap as he looked at the terrified boy across from him, sitting up rigid in the bed. "Tell me about what happened to you. Were the men who kept you prisoner the same men who attacked you?"

Kendall nodded slowly, some damp blond hair falling into his eyes, obscuring the few of a large cut across his forehead.

"Where did they keep you?"

"In a b-basement."

"Were you the only one in there?"

Another nod.

"Did you see any other men while you were there? Anyone else responsible for you being held there?"

Kendall shook his head. "I want to go home," he said in a small voice.

"I know you do, but we need to talk about this, okay?"

"Can I go home after?"

"You might have to be kept in the hospital, so they can check how you are . . ." The man paused, thinking carefully about his next question. "Kendall, I know this is difficult, but I need you to tell me what they did to you."

Kendall's lip quivered, but he didn't protest. The officer sighed with relief and moved on. "Did they beat you?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip.

"When did they beat you?"

"When I was bad," the blond whispered, seeming to shrivel up in self disappointment. He looked like a tiny, helpless child.

"Did they hurt you in other ways?" He paused. "Did they . . . did they sexually abuse you, like they did in the alley?"

Kendall nodded, and before anything could go wrong the man quickly added, "How much?"

"Every day." Kendall's face crumpled. "They all d-did, because they said they might as well . . ."

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, reassuringly. "It's okay, they can't hurt you anymore. We're here to make sure of that. Now, tell me about tonight."

"They wanted to move me, in case someone knew . . . they put my in the van." Kendall swallowed uncomfortably. "In the back of the van, it was really dark."

"There was a pretty bad storm tonight, you know. Is that why they crashed?"

Kendall nodded. "The doors broke open, and I got out and I ran away."

"That was a smart thing to do. And that's when your friend Logan found you." The man gave Kendall a grim smile. "The three men who kidnapped you; their names are Pete Harding, Alan Kingston and Carl Roth. Carl was killed in the accident, Kendall. The other two men are awaiting trial, and you're going to have to give a statement."

"No, I don't want to see them!"

"I know you don't, but you have to if you want them to be locked up." He stood up. "Don't worry, they won't be able to go near you. Now, I'm going to give you some time to rest, and let the doctors examine you more thoroughly. Thank you for answering my questions."

Kendall nodded, but didn't speak until the man was almost at the door. He suddenly blurted out, "Is my mom here?"

The officer nodded, smiling warmly. "And your sister, and your friends. They'll be in to see you once the doctors are finished."

Kendall smiled and nodded eagerly, looking like he wanted to say something else. At last he gave a small frown and said, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Dustin." Dustin opened up the door. "I've gotta get back to the station. We might see each other again soon."

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe it," Mrs Knight was sobbing, clinging onto Katie, who hugged her back just as tightly. "I can't believe they found him."<p>

"You know what?" James glanced at Logan, smiling. His eyes were full of tears. "I can. He's a toughie."

"Comes from the name Knight, I guess." Carlos gave a small chuckle, drying his eyes with the tissue James handed him. "How do you think he is?"

"He wasn't too badly injured," Logan answered, speaking up for the first time since the other 2J residents had met him in the hospital waiting room. The whole thing had been a bit confusing; somehow he'd lifted Kendall into his car, before driving as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. Once they'd taken him, he'd called the cops and then Kendall's mother, to tell them both he'd been found. The police had asked him a question or two about how he found Kendall, then a couple of them had gone out to the scene to see for themselves. When he heard about the crash, his heart almost stopped. One, because Kendall had been right about being moved, and had proven him totally wrong. Two, because he could've died in that crash, actually died. They'd been so lucky.

"When I found him, he was just a bit bruised and battered," Logan continued. "Nothing broken from what I could tell. He was just really scared . . ."

"Will he recover?" Carlos asked, big brown puppy eyes wide and frightened.

Logan shrugged. "It's hard to say. We'll know when they let us see him . . ."

The five of them fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Logan's heart pounded at the thought of seeing Kendall again, but for real, in a situation where everyone else could see him too. Oddly enough, it seemed sort of unfamiliar to him. Maybe he'd just quickly grown accustomed to having Kendall all to himself.

All to himself. Logan's cheeks flushed. Maybe once all this was over, they could actually go on a date. Maybe Logan could take him to his favourite restaurant, that one where they put sparklers on all the desserts. Kendall had always had a weird fixation with those. Or he could take him somewhere new, somewhere that would surprise him and maybe interest him more. But what would he wear?!

He sighed, wondering who really was the girl in this situation. He decided that despite all these ridiculous thoughts he was having, it would be Kendall. He'd had way too many daydreams about fucking the blonde for it to be anything else.

Logan clasped his hands together and waited. They all waited.

"Good evening."

Logan's head snapped up to see a young female doctor standing in front of them. "You're Kendall Knight's family, correct?" she said.

"Yes, we are," Mrs Knight replied eagerly. "I'm his mother. How is he?"

"Well, physically, he's pretty much okay. The worst cut was on his side, but we gave him stitches for that. He'll heal up soon. Mentally, of course he's somewhat traumatised, but I've seen much worse cases. As long as you're gentle with him, he should be fine. Now," her voice became firmer. "He's been both physically and sexually abused, and I advise you not to talk to him about it. Just give him signs that he'll be okay now, and that you're here to support him. I should have the STD tests results ready for you by the morning. Luckily he hasn't been gone too long so anything he's caught shouldn't have progressed too seriously."

"Okay, thank you." Then Mrs Knight asked the question they all wanted answered. "Can we go in to him?"

"Yes, you can; I'll show you where the room is. I'll let you go in together, but if you do anything and he starts to freak out, you're all leaving. Got it?"

"Got it," five voices chorused obediently.

"Okay, good. Follow me." They quickly followed the doctor down the corridor. Logan's heart hammered faster and faster against his chest as they got closer. What if Kendall said something to him and gave it all away in front of the others? Of course, James sort of knew but still, they'd all think he was a nutjob! Then again, if Logan backed him up . . .

"Kendall?" the doctor called, opening the door and speaking to him in a gentle voice. "Your family and friends are here to see you."

Kendall bolted upright in the bed, face lighting up as they walked in. "Mom!" he said gleefully. "Katie!"

"Oh, sweetheart!" They both lunged at him, hugging him and kissing all over his face. Tears of joy were streaming down their cheeks. "Thank god you're safe, thank god . . ."

"Hey, give us a turn," Carlos joked at last, and the two reluctantly pulled back. Carlos hugged Kendall tightly, kissing his forehead and smiling brightly at him. "Good to have you back, Kenny."

"Good to see you, Carli."

James was next, and hugged Kendall close in his strong arms before taking his hand and grasping it. "You're okay now, alright? We're gonna look after you, and we're got going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know, Jamie. It's okay." Kendall smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." James nodded quickly, trying not to cry. "You are."

Then it was Logan's turn. He eagerly reached out and took Kendall in his arms, kissing his forehead like James had done and hoping his blush wasn't too obvious. "I missed you," he murmured in his war. "I missed you so, so much."

"I missed you too, Logie," Kendall whispered back, holding his hands. "And, are you okay? After that night?"

"Don't worry about me," Logan dismissed. "They did nothing to me."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

Logan froze, eyes widening. "You . . . you don't know?"

Kendall shook his head, frowning in confusion. "No, I don't . . ."

Logan hurriedly told himself not to panic. Kendall's ghost disappeared from the car before he found the real Kendall. It didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything . . .

They sat and talked to Kendall for some time, just about the things he'd missed. They stayed far away from the topic of his kidnapping, or the upcoming trial. An hour later, a nurse came in to tell them they really should be leaving soon so Kendall could rest. "Hey, Mom?" Kendall turned to his mother.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm kind of hungry . . ."

"Oh, we'll go get you a snack before we go!"

"I want one too!" Carlos jumped to his feet, as did Katie.

"What about you two?" Mrs Knight asked James and Logan.

"Nah." Logan shook his head. "I'm not hungry." James nodded in agreement and and the other three left.

The door had barely closed when Logan turned right back to Kendall with wild eyes, uncaring that James was right there next to him. "You don't remember anything, Kendall?"

"Remember what?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"You had some kind of out of body experience," Logan told him urgently. "You came to me as a ghost and I was the only one who could see and hear you, and you helped me find where you were—"

"Logan, you're scaring me," Kendall choked, cowering away. "I-I didn't do any of that, I was locked away the whole time . . ."

"I know that! But that's not the only place you were, you told me, and you said—" Logan had to stop. You said you wanted to be with me.

"Logan, stop," James said sternly. He wrapped an arm around the shivering Kendall, cuddling him close. His gaze softened slightly as he looked at Logan again. "Can't you see? They obviously didn't connect together."

"You believe him?" Kendall said incredulously.

"Shh," James soothed him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Don't stress, you need to relax."

And Kendall did, curling up against James' side and tucking his head under the brunet's chin. Logan watched, jealousy coursing through him, making his blood boil with rage, and simply, complete confusion. Kendall really didn't remember . . . he didn't remember the two of them solving the mystery of his whereabouts together, or the kiss, or that weird sex moment, or anything. And here he was, all over fucking _James._

He wanted to cry.

_Kendall, how could you forget me?_


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here we are. Last chapter. Thanks so much for reading this guys, I loved writing it but I am happy it's over. More room for other things :P **

Mrs Knight hired an attorney, something she hadn't expected to do until the day she sat down to write her will. Gustavo chipped in to pay the woman, and she was asked to talk to both Kendall and Logan in terms of their statements for the trial. She was given a little extra sum and instructed to do absolutely everything in her power to have those three men thrown in prison for a very long time. Her name was Claire, and she was more than happy to do so. Sitting in her office together, Logan spotted a photo on her desk and saw that she had children herself.

It rained the day of the trial, which obviously didn't happen often in Los Angeles. Kendall and Logan walked into the courthouse with Claire; the hallway was quiet and echoed their footsteps around. Claire led them to the correct courtroom, and they walked in, sitting on their side of the room, at the front. A minute or two later, Pete and Alan came in with their lawyer and sat down. They were dressed in orange jumpsuits. Logan glanced over his shoulder a while later and saw that several people had come in and were sitting in the spectators' seats. James, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Katie were among them. They all smiled at him. "Kendall," Logan said, gently nudging him. "Everybody's here."

Kendall glanced around and saw them, before turning to face the front again. "Okay. That makes it a bit easier, I guess . . ."

"Hey," Logan said comfortingly, patting his hand. "Trust me, it's gonna be fine."

And with that, the trial commenced.

Logan felt a cold and overwhelming sadness as he watched Kendall give his statement. When tears came to the blond's eyes, he just wanted to run up and comfort him, kiss him and tell him everything would be okay. But he was unable to do that. However, as he glanced towards the jury, he could see the pity on their faces. One or two even looked close to crying themselves. Of course, he saw this as a good sign. He knew they were bound to side with him, how could they not? What he truthfully saw this trial as was simply a formality, to give the details all in one spot, all organised into witness statements before the two men were locked up for as long as possible. And unfortunately, he knew that in his and Kendall's and the others minds, it would never be as long as they deserved.

"I got home because Logan found me," Kendall spoke on, voice feeble and shaky. If it weren't for the microphone on the stand in front of him, nobody would've heard him at all. "They . . ." He glanced towards the men sitting by their lawyer so the jury understood who he was referring to. "They wanted to move me to a place where nobody could find me. They put me in the back of the van and they started driving. It was dark, I didn't know where we were going . . . I was really tired and hungry and sore anyway, so I didn't really care. But then I suddenly got thrown against the wall, and I didn't know what was going on. When I stopped falling, I realised the van was on its side. The doors burst open. And I got out, it was raining and it was dark and we were at the bottom of a hill. I got up the hill and saw the road, and I ran out. I saw a car, I didn't know whose at the time, but I was too tired, and I just fell . . ."

"And that's when Logan got out of the car and he found you?" Claire said to him in ker kind but authoritative tone, phrasing it as a question so as to have Kendall clarify it for the jury.

"Yes," Kendall answered. "But I was too weak to really notice. I just remember hearing his voice."

"Thanks you. No further questions," Claire finished. Kendall got up from the stand and went back down to his seat. Logan didn't miss the cold smiles the men threw his way. He quickly averted his eyes and sat down next to Logan, hands clamped tightly together on the desk in front of him.

"You did great," Logan whispered to him, placing his hand gently over his. "Really, you did."

Kendall gave a watery smile, nodding. "Thanks. Good luck with yours."

Logan was called up to the stand less than a minute later and sat down, hands folded on his lap. He sat with his back rigid, jaw set. "So, Logan," Claire began causally. "You were driving alone when you found Kendall . . ."

The trial wore on. When it was the men's turn to be asked questions by the lawyers and by the judge, Kendall and Logan sat side by side, holding hands under the table. Every time Kendall gave a weak little tremble in his body as one of the men said something particularly frightening or intimidating, Logan squeezed his hand tighter. They stayed smiling at each other in reassurance until the jury left to discuss their verdict. "We'll be back in thirty minutes to hear the verdict," the judge announced, standing up and leaving her seat.

It was the longest thirty minutes of Logan's life and he knew the others felt the same. There was that resounding fear that Pete and Alan would get away with everything they'd done. But he was convinced that this couldn't happen. They all knew full well what had happened, and they would be stupid to try and deny it.

At last, they were all sitting back down, the tension on the silent room more palpable than ever. He was holding his breath as he waited. Kendall's face was paper white.

"Well, jury," the judge announced, turning towards them. "Do we have a verdict?"

"We have, your honour," the bearded man sitting in the front row announced, standing up with a slip of paper in his hand. He glanced down at it, before looking up and saying, "We find the defendants guilty of the charges."

Instantly the courtroom burst into noise. The spectators were , some cheering and looking over the moon, others clearly disappointed with the results. The guilty ones and their attorney sat in silence. Logan hugged Claire, then he hugged the delighted and overwhelmed Kendall. Then Kendall hugged Claire, and he and Logan ran to their family and feeds, hugging them all too. "Oh my god," Kendall choked, smiling wide, hands trembling. "I c-can't believe it . . ."

"It's over!" James told him gleefully, hugging him close and causing Logan's heart to swell up in rage.

"And now," Mrs Knight said to them all, grinning. "We could go out and celebrate, or we could just have a good time at home."

It took about three seconds for four voices to chime in unison, "Home." Katie and her mom laughed, and the six of them headed out of the courtroom.

Back in the apartment, they all settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Logan and Kendall sat together, Logan easily bagging the only seat next to him. As the others' attention focused completely on the television screen, Logan turned to Kendall. "Hey, Ken? Can I tell you something?"

Kendall turned to glance at him, giving a warm smile. "Sure. What is it?"

"I'm sorry I scared you at the hospital," Logan told him, putting his arm around Kendall's shoulders. "It was just . . . that thing about you as a ghost, it was a dream I had. It wasn't real, it just felt like it was."

"Oh." Kendall shrugged, looking slightly downhearted at the memories of the hospital. Logan hated to make him look this way, but he did need to tell him this. "It's okay, Logan. Don't worry about it; I probably would've listened to you if I wasn't so scared."

Logan gave a relieved smile. "Okay, that's good to hear. I probably would've been a lot more rational if I hadn't been so overwhelmed after finding you. I didn't really know what to do, I just couldn't believe you were safe." He paused. "I still can't believe it . . ."

"I can't believe it either." Kendall smiled shyly. "I thought of you, when . . . When I was there."

Logan's eyes widened, his heart immediately beginning to beat at a faster pace. "You did?"

"Yeah, a lot. I'm not really sure why, but it just comforted me." Kendall's cheeks flushed. "That's not weird, right?"

"No, not at all!" Logan replied quickly, at that moment feeling lighter than air. He wondered if the reason kehad felt drawn to thinking about him had been the fact that his ghost form was following him around. Maybe subconsciously, he knew. But he doubted Kendall would ever tell him if he did; he didn't want to relive those moments. And Logan understood that. Even thinking about that one unspeakable night made him feel sick to his stomach, and he could still hear the gunshots and Kendall's screams. Kendall had dealt with many more nights like that. He had to admire how strong he was; the thought of having to face that terrified him to the point where he knew full well he'd never be able to handle it.

"I'm glad you thought of me," Logan continued, giving him a hug. "It's nice to know I made a difference for you."

"You really did."

* * *

><p>Kendall did recover, almost completely. It took a couple of months, but he started smiling more. In fact, he hardly stopped. It was clear that as he spent time with his friends and his family, he was no long thinking about those men and what they'd done to him. There were still nights when he woke up drenched in sweat and sobbing, unable to breathe, but Logan would be there to comfort him as his trusty roommate. Every time Kendall fell asleep clinging to his shirt with a leg draped over his, snuggling up to him, Logan felt his whole face turn red and found himself smiling at nothing like an idiot until he too drifted off to sleep.<p>

It became clearer to him as time went on that James and Kendall had no form of romantic feelings for each other. Or at least James felt none for Kendall. He made it clear to Logan that he just saw him as a little brother, and he'd never be anything else. He couldn't be quite sure of how Kendall felt. The memories of their time spent together in his ghost form were the only thing that kept him sane, and kept him hoping. Those feelings couldn't have just been created from thin air. They had to stem from something.

One afternoon, as Logan sat on the couch watching TV and Kendall sat on the couch beside him, reading a book. This hope was what gave him the courage to speak up. Especially given that after everything that had happened, he understood that life was way too precious for him to be a coward any longer.

"Hey, Kendall?"

Kendall looked up and focused on him properly, smiling sweetly. "Yeah?"

_Oh god_ . . . Logan looked into his eyes and panicked instantly. This was it; his possible moment of rejection, terror and humiliation. But he remembered the way Kendall's ghost self had been with him. How he'd just laughed and so casually told Logan he'd had a crush on him forever and had just been waiting for him to make a move. He came to the realisation that now, this was what he'd have to do. _Leave it to Kendall to have the shyer one of us do all the work. _"Do you wanna go out some time? Just the two of us?"

"Logie." Kendall chuckled. "We always go out, just the two of us."

"I mean differently," Logan replied softly, inching a little closer towards him and swallowing nervously. _Gotta keep it going_. "Like a date. You know, where people like each other more than friends and like to kiss and do other stuff . . ."

Kendall tilted his head a little, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "Other stuff like . . .?"

"As if you don't know," Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Kendall laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. And yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." He leaned in and lightly kissed Logan on the cheek, grinning at him with their faces still almost touching.

Logan decided to go the full way, and turned his head so they were facing each other. Then he kissed Kendall on the lips softly, staying there for a second or two before pulling back. Kendall's cheeks were bright pink. He gave a bashful little laugh, biting his lip. "So, Friday night?" he suggested shyly, not noticing he'd dropped his book onto the floor and lost the page.

"Friday it is. I look forward to it." Then, smiling to himself, he watched Kendall pick up his book and fish for the page he'd been reading, his cheeks still flushed. Logan sat back comfortably, gave a happy sigh, and went back to watching television.


End file.
